Technical Field
The present invention relates to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to methods and structures that provide increased areas for contact between source and drain regions and their respective contacts.
Description of the Related Art
Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) fin field effect transistors (FinFETs) with unmerged epitaxially grown source and drain regions are usually associated with high contact resistance due to non-selective etch issues. The etching process for forming contact holes that penetrate into the source and drain (S/D) regions often etch away a portion of the highly conductive S/D regions and loss of contact area occurs. Even with a selective etch, the contact area is usually determined based upon how far the contact etch etches over the S/D regions. The S/D regions that are epitaxially grown on the fins often have a diamond-shaped cross-section and may be referred to as epi-diamonds.